movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Darnold Duck! (2019 film)
''Hey Darnold Duck! ''is an American hand-drawn animated comedy movie produced by Cartoon Network Animation. It was released on July 21, 2019. The cartoon is created by Joe Ansolabehere and Paul Germain. Hey Darnold Duck! is inspired by Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold. Plot The movie follows an angry bully duck named Darnold, who's being mean to the Mayor Pelican. He meets a cool brown moose named Johnwinkle (his best friend), a tough bully rabbit named Rugs (his secret admirer), an overweight bully bear named Rouge (his girlfriend), a shy bloated frog named Croaka (his another girlfriend), a crabby strong muscled crocodile named Crocky, a grouchy beaver named Ernie (his another best friend), a strong bully muscled crow named Karma, a cute striped tiger named Tinya, a fancy magenta flamingo named Francine, a dimwitted woodpecker named Wacky, a silly goofy chipmunk named Chunk, and a creepy snake named Slippery. But, Darnold and his friends are 10th graders in their high school. He also lives with his nephew Oscar in his boarding house. Characters Primary * 'Darnold Duck '- Darnold is a 15-years-old duck. He has a white feathered body, orange beak, orange webbed feet, and spiky blonde hair on his head. Darnold is wearing a blue shirt and Donald's hat. He is an angry bully 10th grader of the high school. Darnold is inspired by Arnold Shortman because of his similarities. His designed resembles Donald Duck from Disney's Mickey Mouse, Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes, and Howard the Duck from Marvel Comics. * 'Oscar Duck '- Oscar is a 6-years-old duck. He has a white feathered body, orange beak, orange webbed feet, and spiky blondie hair on his head. Oscar is wearing red shirt and Donald's hat. He is Darnold's nephew. Oscar is inspired by Arnold Shortman because of his similarities. His designed resembles Huey, Dewey, and Louie from Disney's Mickey Mouse. * 'Johnwinkle T. Moose '- Johnwinkle is a 15-years-old moose. He has a brown fur, black hair on his head, and his moose horns. Johnwinkle is wearing his white gloves. Johnwinkle is inspired by Gerald Johanssen because of his similarities. His designed resembles Bullwinkle J. Moose from The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show. * 'Rugs Rabbit '- Rugs is a 15-years-old rabbit. She has a light gray fur, rabbit ears, rabbit feet, and blonde soft hair. Rugs is wearing her white gloves and a magenta bow tie on her hair. She is Darnold's secret admirer and sometimes, love interest. Rugs is inspired by Helga Pataki because of her similarities. Her designed resembles Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes. * 'Rouge the Big Bellied Bear '- Rouge is a 15-years-old bear. She has a brown fuzzy fur, big belly, and long black hair. Rouge is inspired by Rhonda because of her similarities. Her designed resembles the brown bear. * 'Croaka the Big Bellied Frog '- Croaka is a 15-years-old frog. She has a slimy green skin, big belly, and her black hair with pony tail. Croaka is wearing glasses. Croaka is inspired by Phoebe Heyerdahl because of her similarities. Her designed resembles the bullfrog. * 'Crocky Crocodile '- Crocky is a 15-years-old crocodile. He has scaly green skin, sharp teeth, and muscles. Crocky is wearing a blue hat. He is one of Darnold's classmates. Crocky is inspired by Harold because of his similarities. His designed resembles a crocodile. * 'Ernie Beaver '- Ernie is a 15-years-old beaver. He has a brown fur, a buck teeth, and a beaver tail. Ernie is wearing a green hat. Ernie is inspired by Sid because of his similarities. His designed resembles a beaver. * 'Karma Krow '- Karma is a 15-years-old crow. She has a black feathered body, orange-yellow beak, orange-yellow bird feet, muscles, and her brown hair. Karma is wearing a blue bow tie on her hair. Karma is inspired by Big Patty because of her similarities. Her designed resembles a crow. * 'Tinya Tiger '- Tinya is a 20-years-old tiger. She has a orange fur with black stripes and her blonde hair. Tinya is inspired by Olga Pataki because of her similarities. Her designed resembles a tiger. * 'Francine Flamingo '- Francine is a 15-years-old flamingo. She has a magenta feathered body, pink beak, black webbed feet, and blonde hair. Francine is inspired by Nadine because of her similarities. Her designed resembles a flamingo. * 'Wacky Woodpecker '- Wacky is a 15-years-old woodpecker. He has a gray-black feathered body, sharp orange-yellow beak, and orange-yellow bird feet. He is one of Darnold's classmates. Wacky is inspired by Stinky because of his similarities. His designed resembles Woody Woodpecker. * 'Chunk the Chipmunk '- Chunk is a 15-years-old chipmunk. He has a brown fur, a buck teeth, and orange hair. He is one of Darnold's classmates. Chunk is inspired by Eugene because of his similarities. His designed resembles Chip 'n' Dale from Disney's Mickey Mouse. * 'Slippery Python '- Slippery is a 15-years-old python. He has a green scaly skin and fangs in his mouth. Slippery is wearing glasses. He is Rugs's nemesis/punching bag. Slippery is inspired by Brainy because of his similarities. His designed resembles a python. He cannot talk, only he can make laughing noises like Goofy from Disney's Mickey Mouse. Characters In The Movie Darnold Duck.png|Darnold Duck Oscar Duck.png|Oscar Duck Johnwinkle T. Moose.png|Johnwinkle T. Moose Rugs Rabbit.png|Rugs Rabbit Rouge the Big Bellied Bear.png|Rouge the Big Bellied Bear Croaka the Big Bellied Frog.png|Croaka the Big Bellied Frog Crocky Crocodile.png|Crocky Crocodile Ernie Beaver.png|Ernie Beaver Karma Krow.png|Karma Krow Tinya Tiger.png|Tinya Tiger Francine Flamingo.png|Francine Flamingo Wacky Woodpecker.png|Wacky Woodpecker Chunk the Chipmunk.png|Chunk the Chipmunk Slippery Python.png|Slippery Python Sonic X Grizzly Bear.png|Grizzly Bear Sonic X Bengal Tiger.png|Bengal Tiger Sonic X Crocodile.png|Crocodile Sonic X Wolf.png|Wolf Doctor's Eggman's Mastodon.png|Dr. Eggman's pet Mastodon Doctor Eggman's Oryx.png|Dr. Eggman's pet Gemsbok Sonic Boom TV Series Hank the Zedus.png|Hank, a Zooey's boyfriend Voice Casts * Bill Farmer as Darnold Duck (in the style of Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes), Ernie Beaver (in the style of Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes), Slippery Python (in the style of Goofy from Disney's Mickey Mouse), & Additional Voices * Luba Goy (uncredited) as Darnold Duck (quacking & squawking) * Jessica Kardos as Oscar Duck, Johnwinkle T. Moose, Crocky Crocodile, Wacky Woodpecker, & Tinya Tiger * Jodie Resther as Rugs Rabbit, Rouge the Big Bellied Bear, Francine Flamingo, & Chunk the Chipmunk * Melissa Altro as Croaka the Big Bellied Frog & Karma Krow * Frank Welker (uncredited) as Oscar Duck (quacking & squawking), Rouge the Big Bellied Bear (roaring), Croaka the Big Bellied Frog (frog noises), Crocky Crocodile (roaring), Karma Krow (crow noises), & Tinya Tiger (meowing) * TBD as Doctor Eggman's Mastodon, Doctor Eggman's Gemsbok, Grizzly Bear, Bengal Tiger, Crocodile, and Wolf * John Goodman as Mayor Pelican * Cree Summer as Additional Voices * Arthur Holden as Additional Voices * Bruce Dinsmore as Additional Voices Music Composer * Randy Newman Trivia In ''Mad ''Magazine issue #19 called "Mickey Rodent", "Darnold Duck" for example, begins wondering why he has only three fingers and has to wear white gloves all the time. He ends up wanting to be friends with every other Disney character. Until, Darnold Duck is a different ''Hey Arnold ''character this year. Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Donald Duck Category:Sequels Category:Animals Category:Animated animals Category:Live Action